


Does Megaman have a dick?

by TeriyakiTits



Category: Rockman DASH Series | Mega Man Legends
Genre: Asphyxiation, Breast Fucking, Disappointment, F/M, Pain, Rape/Non-con Elements, Robots, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 11:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriyakiTits/pseuds/TeriyakiTits
Summary: Yokan give a special reward to the winners of her 100 questions quiz but what will happen when a certain blue bomber shows up. I mean does he even have a dick?You don't need to have played the game to follow the story. Here's the wiki anyway:https://megaman.fandom.com/wiki/Y%C5%8Dkan,_Ofuton_and_Yaito





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Remaining chapters will be uploaded TOMORROW!

“I can’t believe it! You passed the quiz. All 100 questions!” said Yokan, surprised and equally excited for the winner.  
“Congratulations!” said Ofuton and Yaito, her beloved students in unison. They gathered their things, waving goodbye before closing the front door, leaving the winner alone with the busty blond mayor/teacher. She didn't think her students knew exactly what happened when they left; they had to have been suspicious at the very least.  
Yokan always wondered what motivated the visitors to pass such a ridiculous feat in the first place. They didn’t share her love of quizzes and didn’t seem to care about studying. The teacher stood up, whispered in the winner’s ear, revealing what the reward would be. The winner blushed and started trembling with anticipation.

The special prize was a paizuri from the most attractive woman in Pokte village!

She had gotten used to the winners starting off soft, which she didn’t mind. She had been told by many guys in the past that nervousness can be an erection killer especially if they were with a beautiful woman. It was a compliment and luckily, she had the natural ability to ease a man's anxiety with a loving gaze and gentle kiss. As soon as the erection sprung with a newfound confidence she would start off with a blowjob. If they didn’t cum in the first minute she would move on to the next phase: Pulling down her dress and letting her plump breasts burst out. After giving the lucky winner a moment to stare in amazement, she would immediately squeeze the winner's cock in between them. Since their cocks would still be lubricated from the blowjob it made it easier for her to slide them about. She would do this until their dick started to twitch and their breathing became erratic. Before finishing them off, she made them promise to never tell anyone about what happened. Of course they would comply. Then she would suck on their heads until they exploded into her mouth. She never liked the taste of cum; it was bearable or unbearable, never tasty. The thing that she adored was the winner's face. The way it looked as they were climaxing, everyone’s expression was different yet expressed the same emotion. Being responsible for giving them a moment of ecstasy gave her mini orgasms, one of the perks of her sympathetic nature. She wasn't old but she was getting to the point where a good night’s sleep could no longer erase the signs of tiredness on her face. She wanted to continue giving people sexual joy before she was no longer desirable. This is how it went every time without fail, until today where everything went wrong....

When the young man entered the mayor’s home, he carried with him a radiance that stole everyone’s attention. Yokan had a thing for younger guys as she preferred cuteness over manliness. Even though this guy was a robot, her heart still fluttered. She could tell he was destined for greatness.  
“Roll is restocking on supplies so I hope you don’t mind me stopping by out of the blue.” said Megaman, with a hand behind his head.  
She had seen him around the village in the past defending the town from a pirate invasion but never got the chance to meet him face to face.  
“I’m Yokan, the mayor of the Pokte village, and the teacher of this cram study.” she said, with a bow.  
“This is where I can take the 100 question quiz right?” he asked.  
“It sure is! Just so you know there’s a small fee.” She said. “It helps support the village.”  
Ofuton, who couldn’t stop blushing since Megaman arrived, spoke up. “M-Me and Yaito offer practice quizzes …they help a lot...”  
A tiny energetic girl, with spiky orange pigtails snapped her head in his direction.  
“YAITO IS ME! Do a good job and we’ll give you a prize!” she said, appearing to be unaffected by Megaman’s charm.  
“Neat!” said Megaman.  
Megaman stood pondering for a moment.  
“Okay I’ve decided!” he said. “I’ll take the 100 question challenge first!”  
“Are you sure about that sweetie?” Yokan said. “I really recommend the practice quizzes first.”  
“I’m sure! I got this!”  
Yokan giggled, his hubris was adorable. Then again he was an android; maybe he had some intellectual advantages. Like some type of digital archive stored in his system where he could simply look up the answers to the quiz? Wouldn’t that be cheating? Would she allow it? To test her theory, she decided to give him a History question first; it couldn’t be a math equation because she assumed that his system would be proficient in that subject.  
“Which people settled in Mesopotamia in or around 3000 BC?” she asked.  
Megaman looked up in thought with a finger on his chin. Her students swapped concerned looks with each other.  
“Aren’t the question supposed to be multiple ch---“Yaito blurted out before Yokan covered her mouth.  
“The Sumerians!” he said.  
“Correct!” said Yokan.  
Her students stared wide eyed at the blue robot. He was able to answer the question correctly without the need of multiple choices. What were the chances that he already knew the answer? There was no way she could know unless she got a little tricky with the next question: A new question, one not of the original 100, something obscure.  
“Who was the killer responsible for the murder of Q-bert?”  
“Pewdiepie.” He said, without a moment of thought.  
It would seem that his systems even knew the answers to inside jokes. That was all the proof she needed.  
Yokan cleared her throat and placed a hand on Megaman’s shoulder.  
“We can’t go through with the quiz.” She said.  
“Hey…Why not?!” He said, clearly disappointed.  
“Megaman…honey, your brain doesn’t operate like ours. You can just obtain any information you lack. ” said Yokan.  
“Ohh! That means he could pass the quiz without breaking a sweat!” said Yaito.  
“Is he even capable of sweating? “asked Ofuton.  
“Give me one more shot!” said Megaman.  
Yokan smirked foxily and placed her hands on her hips.  
“τι κοτόπουλο διασχίζει το δρόμο?” she asked.  
“για να φτάσετε στην άλλη πλευρά!” he answered.” Oh…”  
Everyone watched as he was coming to the realization that he was too advanced for simple questions.  
“Awww this sucks. I wish there was a way I could turn this part of my brain off!” He pouted. “It’s taking all the fun out of the challenge.”  
“H-H-Here you go Megaman!” said Ofuton, handing him a handmade mug. Megaman accepted the gift with a smile, making Ofuton even redder.  
“Gosh what do I do now? Haha” he said.  
To have vast intelligence and still be capable of making silly mistakes… was this flaw intentional so it would be easier for humans to connect with him? Artificial intelligence was something Yokan would never be able to understand.  
“Can I ask your computer thingy a question?!” said Yaito. “ahem WILL I GET TALLER?”  
“I don’t think it works that way….” said Ofuton.  
Megaman laughed and the girls joined him.  
Yokan was happy they were enjoying his company but she wanted him all to herself. She couldn’t wait to see how that perfect face would react to the intense pleasure she planned to give him. He didn’t NEED to pass the 100 question quiz for a paizuri. She could just give it to him anytime she wanted. Wait, why give him a paizuri when she could give him much much more. Her legs couldn’t help but to quiver at the thought.  
“I want to give you a reward.” She said to him, sensually.  
“Are you sure? I mean I didn’t earn it.”  
Despite her attempts to give him all of the cues, he was still clueless. Annoying and so damn cute at the same time!  
“You’re always looking out for the village, you deserve it.” She said, pulling up her black dress a bit, letting him see more of her legs.  
“Aw guess that means it’s time for us to go!” said Yaito.  
Ofuton looked at Yokan then Megaman, then back at Yokan. Yokan couldn’t help but feel a tinge of guilt. Ofuton was her smartest student; she probably sensed the sexual hunger and didn’t want Megaman alone with her. Ofuton buried her sad eyes under her dark hair as she left with Yaito. 

Finally, they were alone. It was time.


	2. Chapter 2

Yokan assumed Megaman’s creator built him a dick designed to give women the ultimate orgasm. Her mind began to go crazy with the possibilities of how such a dick would look. Her mouth salivated as she dropped to her knees and patted around Megaman’s crotch area, looking for some kind of dick switch. It was highly likely that his dick was still intact; I mean it would be inhumane for his creator to remove all sexual functions.  
“H-Hey!” exclaimed Megaman.  
“Megaman… where is your….?” She asked.  
“My what?!” he asked in a high voice.  
“Come on baby don’t play dumb, you know what I want!” she said, seductively.  
He still continued to look confused; this naiveté began to worry her. She was beginning to lose patience.  
“Your dick….”  
“What?!”  
“Cock? Penis? Schlong? Anaconda?”  
Megaman shook his head. “I’m sorry I’m not following.”  
“The thing you use the bathroom with!?”  
“OOOOH THIS!”  
Megaman raised his left arm and pointed it in her direction. Yokan’s jaw dropped.  
No way, it’s attached to his arm?! She thought.  
There were a lot of mechanical noises until a small red box appeared on Megaman’s back and his hand was replaced with something that resembled the nozzle of a hose. Yokan tilted her head in confusion.  
“It’s the flooder!” he said.  
“You pee with that?” she asked.  
“Yea haha…”   
Yokan sighed in frustration and gritted her teeth to refrain from raising her voice.  
"Then how do you get your pleasure?!" She said.  
"By helping people and using my gifts to defend t--"  
“Stop! STOP!” she yelled.   
Megaman was stunned.  
“NO SPINNING VIBRATING ROD? NO PLEASURE SENSORS? NOTHING?!” she asked him.   
She grabbed his face, the one she wanted to stare at her as she was pleasing him. His exposed skin didn’t feel human, it was cold and rubbery. It disturbed her. Not even his cute face was what it seemed. She apologized and backed off. Megaman looked troubled and was doing his best to keep a smile on his face.  
“The prize?” he asked.  
“Oh yeah…I should go get that.” Yokan got up dusting off her knees and went digging through the closet next to the chalkboard. She couldn’t believe this happened. She didn’t even know what to give as a prize, all the past winners were fine with a paizuri and Megaman would’ve been happy too IF HE HAD A DICK. Yokan pulled out a dusty box with a handwritten message on it that read: IN CASE OF EMERGENCY.   
“This is a Z-saber, we never needed it.” She said, handing it to him.  
“Oh wow!” he exclaimed. “Are you sure I can have this?”  
“Sure can.” She said her voice a bit shaky.   
Megaman was programed to fight and protect. She was programmed to empty pent up balls, sadly they weren’t compatible with each other and she had to accept that. At least she had some fun things to think about before bed tonight…  
“Robot or not, you wouldn’t have lasted two minutes with me…” She said, provocatively.   
Megaman had his back turned and seemed to be distracted by something. Yokan noticed he was whispering.  
“Okay I’ll ask her!” He turned to Yokan. “Roll wanted to show Yaito and Ofuuufuu…  
“Ofuton” she corrected him.  
“…Ofuton the airship is that okay with you?” he asked.  
“Sounds fun, it’s okay with me!” she said with a big smile. Megaman whispered some more, then looked up at Yokan and apologized.  
“You should join them.” She said.  
“Not coming with?”   
“Nah. I’m going to get some work done and then try to squeeze in a nap.” She lied.  
“Alright, thanks again for the awesome prize!” he said before stepping out, Yokan responded with a nod.  
Now, she was alone.  
The embarrassment and disappointment of what happened began to set in. She did plan to do what she said but first she had to purge these negative emotions with the power of the clit. She leaned back on the floor and slid her hand down to meet it, the dress had allowed for easy access. As soon as she touched it, the shockwaves of pleasure began to calm her. It had been awhile since her last session, this was going to be good.   
“It’s about time!” said a deep voice that filled the entire house, making her jump. She quickly removed her hand and scanned her surroundings.  
A huge, shirtless man pushed aside the chalkboard he was hiding behind. Tan-skinned, bulky build, disheveled hair, and a blue bandana around his neck: A PIRATE!  
“No…” Yokan uttered in dismay. It had been so long since the last pirate attack that she was unprepared. She would probably get hurt in the process but if she got her hands on the Z-saber in the closet she cou….oh wait.  
“Damn you Megaman!” She whispered under her breath.


	3. Chapter 3

He stepped forward with a big toothy grin on his face. The only thing nearby that she could throw were her zabutons (Japanese cushions for sitting), the pirate didn’t even flinch as they bounced off his body. She stood up and slapped him, no reaction. He stopped walking once he positioned himself on the opposite side of her. She backed up against the chalkboard. They were about ten feet away from each other with only the small dining room table separating them. Her fight or flight response was triggered but for now all she could do was freeze in place as her lungs refused to settle down. Then she realized why he walked passed her, to block the front door, the only exit in the little home.   
If she had ran and screamed for help instead of attacking him would things have turned out differently? How long had he been in the house? When did he sneak in?   
“What do you want!?” Yokan asked, with every bit of venom she could muster.  
The pirate didn’t waste any time. He responded by pulling down his ragged shorts, freeing his erection. He was definitely not from here. His dick was too big. It was the first time a dick intimidated her.  
“Getting pleasure from someone like you would make me feel fucking fantastic.” He said.  
“Drop dead!” She shouted, pressing her back against the chalkboard as far as it could.  
“My one and only demand is simple...” He said, calmly. “Make me cum and I leave.”  
“Are you deaf? I said drop dead!” She screamed, flicking him off.  
“That’s fine. If you won’t do it then….”   
The stampede of thumping footsteps headed her way; she didn’t have time to react. He grabbed her and pushed her onto the table. His hands were all over, exploring her body. Yokan thrashed madly then let out a surprised yelp when she felt a new sensation surging throughout her body. The pirate mashed her tits, one in each hand, showing no concern for her wellbeing. If she didn’t continue to fight this unwanted sensation it could become a twisted kind of pleasure. Oddly enough the pirate chose to be gentle with her dress of all things, lifting it up, exposing her shaved lips.   
“Naughty naughty girl!” he said, admiring the view.  
Then the pirate buried his face into her pussy and sniffed. He nuzzled his lips against her vulva, simultaneously scratching her with his thick beard. The pain and disgust hitting her all at once was too much. If she didn’t surrender to his demands he was going to cum his way and take his time doing it.  
“ENOUGH!” She screamed.   
He gave her vulva a long drag with his tongue, she shivered and dry heaved.   
“I’LL SUCK IT PLEASE STOP!” she screamed.  
He chuckled and released her.   
“So clean, so tasty. I almost lost myself down there.” He said. He sat on a nearby zabuton, holding his erection. He had his dirty, naked body on Ofuton’s pillow and that irritated Yokan.   
“If-If I do this you said you would leave...” She said.  
“That’s right.” He said. “I’ll leave and never return. I never use the same hole twice anyway.”  
How did he have the ability to sicken her every time he opened his mouth? If she didn’t play his game and take control, he would use her body any way he wanted. Who’s to say that he would even spare her life?  
“My mouth…” she said.” I’ll use my mouth then.”  
“Heh, I never had one start off with her mouth usually they choose to use their hands or feet.”  
“You’ve…done this to other women?”  
“Yes.”  
“Why did you choose such a deplorable lifestyle?”  
“Hmm” he thought, scratching his messy brown hair. “Good question.”  
“Because I’m good at it.” He said, earnestly. “A normal life isn’t this damn fun!”   
Yokan couldn’t hide the look of pure contempt that spread over her face.   
“Hey, I’m one of the nicer pirates; at least I give you a choice.” He added with a smirk.  
He seems to like the sound of his own voice. Maybe I could get him to talk until Megaman arrives, Yokan thought.  
“Why me? Why now?” she asked. She unfolded her arms and tried to soften her expression.   
“Well, you are all the villagers talk about, the big tit beauty, is what they call you. My original plan was to kill your husband and take you for myself but then I saw those little tykes of yours…” he continued. “Once I saw that you were single I just had to wait until you were separated from them.” He said.  
As the pirate spoke, Yokan scanned the house for any other ways to escape, a weapon, something to make her feel less vulnerable right now. He noticed that she was staring about. His eyes lowered and face darkened.  
“Just so you know…” he said, his voice getting a lot deeper. “Anyone comes through that door will have their brains bashed in.”  
Only now did she notice that the pirate had a sledge hammer strapped around his shoulder. She couldn’t stop her brain from displaying the images of her students returning with big smiles on their faces only to be brutalized by this monster. Tears burned her eyes and a tightness in her throat began to take hold.   
“It’s rare…” He started again.” But some do decide to use their pussy. They clench real tight when they’re giving it to me and I cum quick. You sure this isn’t something you’re interested in?”  
“HEAVENS NO!” she yelled.   
“Fine!” He shouted, holding his cock. “Get to it already! I’m tired of waiting!”   
Megaman had only been gone for about ten minutes, there was no way she could delay the inevitable much longer. With a sigh of defeat, she begrudgingly made her way over to him. She thought about what he said, making him cum quick. She was confident in her blowjob abilities. Giving the pirate a paizuri would definitely speed up the process but would tarnish her precious breasts in a way that soap and water wouldn’t be able to clean. A handjob or footjob would take too long and her pussy was a big fat NO. So her mouth was the only way. Face to face with his girthy cock, she opened her mouth wide. It rubbed against her lips as she slid it in. Her mouth was already exhausted from the strain of having to stretch it so far.  
I have to make this quick, I have to end this soon! She repeated to herself over and over.  
He impatiently forced more of his inches into her mouth. If he had a skinnier dick, she would be gagging on it after that. His dick got stuck between the roof of her mouth and the back of her tongue. She had planned to use quick tongue movements across his head, which was impossible now. He still stubbornly tried to push more of it down. The attempts only succeeded in causing more pain in her mouth. Yokan uttered a cry, she couldn’t hold her mouth open any longer, her lips were now firmly on his shaft, and her teeth lightly grazing it, which he didn’t seem to mind. This unbelievable, steel-like erection is what she expected from Megaman. She was receiving the nightmare version of the thing she had craved for earlier.  
His pea-sized brain finally accepted that it could go no further; he began to fuck her mouth. He controlled her head with one of his massive hands and rested the other on his side. His scratchy, hoarse groans sounded more like the howling from a desert beast. When she looked up at him, she immediately regretted it, because his intense eye contact sent dozens of chills down her spine. The blowjob wasn’t bouncy and fast-paced like she was used to, it was unbearably rough and slow. Her entire mouth was coated in his disgusting stench; she knew that when he came it would make her vomit. The cycle repeated: his cock being shoved in, pushed even farther then ripped out.  
“Fuck yeah!” he shouted, excitedly. “You’re so fucking hot!”  
He pulled out of her mouth and began slapping her face with his dick. Yokan was outraged. She took a few seconds to catch her breath before he stuffed her mouth again. Tears were beginning to well up, whenever she began to cry it was hard for her to stop. She clenched her fists and forced down the rising emotion. Not only would crying exacerbate things, it would please him.   
“Look at me! That’s right…yea that’s right…” he grunted.  
She wanted this to be over. The smell, his grunts, the suffering. No more! NO MORE!  
She took this opportunity to open her mouth and clamp down as hard as she could on his weaponized genitalia. He shrieked, panicking as he examined his dick. Yokan could see that she didn’t bite a chunk off nor did she see any blood. The strength of his erection was uncanny. He looked relieved for a bit then glared at Yokan. She could feel the impending doom closing in, she was done for….   
Suddenly, there was a loud crack followed by a thud, Yokan’s body collapsed. There was an overwhelming throbbing in her head combined with double-vision. She realized the pirate had delivered a blow with those beefy hands of his. She was now disoriented and couldn’t move a muscle. Just when she thought it couldn’t get any worse, she felt an enormous weight on her stomach and chest, making it difficult to breathe. The furious pirate was squashing her and raising his hands to her face.   
Is he going to hit me again nooo?! She thought.  
“N…nn……” She struggled to form the words.   
However, the hands gripped tightly around her throat. Yokan wheezed as the pirate squeezed. It didn’t feel like his purpose was solely to constrict her airways but to crush the bones beneath.   
“I TRIED TO BE NICE! NOW THIS SWEET LITTLE PUSSY IS MINE!” he cried. He released one of his hands and grabbed her thigh. Her legs were forcefully pulled open and the pirate positioned his hips in between.  
“NN…NN..N!” Was all she could force out.It was futile.  
She couldn’t be any drier right now. This was going to be pure torture and she knew that he wasn’t going to pull out. Why would he? Torn open and impregnated by a monster…what did she ever do to deserve this?   
A moment later, Yokan lost hold on reality; her world was now a spinning barrage of lights and specks. She didn’t know if she was still breathing or if her heart was beating. Her mind broke free from this hell and traveled to a place where her favorite memories resided. A place bathed in deep lavender with thousands of glowing rotating orbs, each of them displaying a different memory:   
The face of the teacher who saw that she was special and encouraged her to chase her dreams. “You show them how smart you are! You can do this!”   
The lips of her first boyfriend, the one’s responsible for her first kiss.   
The impeccable beauty of her mother playing piano, turning to greet her with a smile.  
The first day she met Yaito and Ofuton and how shy they were.   
Yokan wondered what the future had in store for them. She didn’t care what path they chose, just as long as they were happy. If she was lucky enough to ever see them again, she would reward them for always working so hard. It would be nice to go to a festival, or go sightseeing. She was really going to miss them…  
When they returned, Yokan would be long dead, her body defiled and covered in cum.  
What a shitty way to be remembered.


	4. Chapter 4

When Yokan came to she was under a warm, fuzzy blanket. She had almost forgotten about the shocking event, until it all came rushing back, assaulting her brain. She held her head and groaned.   
“SHE’S AWAKE SHE’S AWAKE!” shouted Yaito, hopping and pointing frantically at her.  
“Thank goodness!” cried Ofuton.  
Ofuton, Yaito and Megaman ran over to her. The girl’s faces had shown signs that they were crying. Yaito was holding a bucket and Ofuton a mop.   
Fortunately, her lower half wasn’t in pain. Megaman must’ve shown up to save her right before the penetration. She pushed aside the blanket and gasped. She was drenched in blood.  
“Wha--Wha” Yokan felt herself becoming dizzy.  
“Ms. Yokan!” shouted Ofuton. She hurried over and frantically fanned her hands at her.  
“Megaman went WHOOSSHH!! And the bad guy exploded! “said Yaito. “And the yucky red stuff splashed everywhere!”  
“Forgive me. I didn’t know the Z-saber was so powerful…” said Megaman, looking down at the glowing sword. “I never hurt a human before…“  
“I’m sorry Megaman…I’ll reimburse you.” said Yokan.  
“Yokan, no, I’m the one to blame. I should’ve found him before this happened! I failed to protect you!” he cried, not able to look Yokan in the eyes.  
Silence enveloped the entire home, everyone dispirited. Yokan raised a hand to get Ofuton to stopped fanning her. As if to escape the depressing mood, Ofuton jumped up.  
“I-I’ll make some tea!” she said. “Yaito, mind giving me a hand?....Yaito?”  
“Yaito sweetie where are you?” Yokan called out to her.  
BAM!  
The closet door flew open and out jumped Yaito, wearing a bizarre miscellanea of clothing. She did a somersault and attempted to do various martial art moves, each one looking sloppier than the last. She noticed the sledgehammer on the ground and attempted to pick it up.  
“Let’s go beat up all the pirates!!” she shouted, barely able to hold the pirate’s sledgehammer before ultimately dropping it on her toes…. “OOOOWWWWW!”  
The depressing atmosphere was replaced with the sounds of laughter.   
Yokan stood up, wearing a cheerful face despite her blood-covered dress.  
“Everyone how about we go on a vacation instead?” she asked.  
“YAYYYY!” cheered Yaito, dancing in a circle with a limp.  
“B-But what about the village?!” said Ofuton.  
“Let the mayor take care of that, Ofuton! “Yokan said, giving her a wink. “You just need to worry about packing!”   
Yaito and Ofuton scrambled to prepare with giddy liveliness. Yokan examined Megaman; she could tell that his smile was forced. He was still brooding about the incident.  
“Are you sure this is the right thing to do?” he asked her.  
“Oh? What would be the right thing to do then?” she responded.   
“You should rest, talk to someone…an—“  
“I’m only well enough to do something like this because you saved me.” She said. “Why waste time wallowing in despair when I could be making more happy memories to add in my collection?”  
Megaman didn’t say anything but she could tell he understood. Suddenly, Yokan held her head again; her pounding head letting her know that it wasn’t to be ignored.  
“Please tell me you have a potion on you?” said Yokan, wincing her eyes. “Something that works on humans?”  
“We can try….” He said, transforming his hand into the flooder.   
Yokan smiled and sat on her knees.  
“Ahhhh!” She opened her mouth and prepared for the medicine.   
Yaito and Ofuton covered their eyes. Megaman blushed  
“H-Here it comes!”  
END


End file.
